Just My Luck
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Vegeta has messed with another one of Bulma's untested machines and get's turned into a kitten! How will this effect the ouji? Even worse is that Goku loves kitten's and won't let him go...
1. The Bad Luck Begins! Oujinized Kitten!

Just My Luck

By: Dark_T-K

TK: "Hi everyone and welcome to another DBZ Humor. I finally got another idea and decided to put it into words."

Pan: "I could have done a story ya know. I'm your co-host. I did help you get the idea." {glares at T-K}

Videl: "She could have said a lot of things Pan. Things that weren't very nice!"

TK: "Thank you Videl. Oh right. This is Videl, the newest addition to the DBZ Humor staff. So give her a warm welcome and treat her right!" {audience claps}

Gohan: {from off stage} "Or just whistle and give her cat calls!"

TK/Videl/Pan: "Gohan!"

Pan: "If Trunks pulled a stunt like that he'd wouldn't walk for a week!"

TK: "Gohan would never pull that kind of stunt with me cause he's very nice, considerate, smart-" 

Videl: {cuts off TK} "Not everyone can have a perfect boyfriend TK. We're not all that lucky."

Pan: "Hey Now! Trunks is the perfect boy friend."

TK: "More or less the perfect boy toy…" {Videl snickers}

Pan: "What! He is not!"

Videl: "You should talk TK. I saw what Goku did to you awhile ago. You can't say she gets all the loony boy toys."

Pan: {growls angrily}

TK: "I like Goku's ferocity. Just goes to show how bad Trunks and Vegeta can't measure up to Goku or his sons!" {audience claps}

Videl: "I resent that TK! Vegeta is just as good as Goku! Even better!" 

Pan: "Marai has always been better than Goku!"

TK: {sweat drops} "If they are so great, then why is Vegeta with Bulma and Marai flirting with that blonde bimbo over there?" {points off stage. Camera turns to Trunks."

Pan: "TRUNKS MARAI BRIEFS! You little player!" 

Trunks: "Ack! Pan! I was just talking! Honestly!"

Pan: {stomps off stage and grabs Trunks} "Tell it to the judge, or better yet, to someone who cares!" {pulls Trunks on to the stage by his ear}

Trunks: "Ouch! Oh! Ah!"

TK: "He deserved it."

Videl: "I know."

{ultra_gohan walk on to the set}

ultra_gohan: Hey TK! Videl! Pan…Trunks……" {sweat drops at Pan and Trunks}

Pan: "Gohan…" {glares then smacks Trunks}

Trunks: {groans miserably}

ultra_gohan: {Whispers to TK and Videl} "Let me guess. Pan caught him flirting again?" 

TK/Videl: {nod} "Yup."

ultra_gohan: "I thought so. He never quits."

TK: {snickers evilly} "You should talk. You never do either."

Videl: {laughing out loud rolling on the floor laughing}

ultra_gohan: "And that's a bad thing?" {raises a brow}

TK: "Not entirely. I actually enjoy the attention."

Pan: {sits down and crosses arms} "Why I oughta!"

Trunks: {sits down nervously} "Heh…"

TK: "I think we should get started with the story summery. Umm…Videl would you like to read it tonight?" {holds out summery}

Videl: "Sure…ok. Here we go. Vegeta, stepping into an untested machine Bulma had just invented, and is transformed into a cat! Unfortunately the only one who knows he's a cat is Bulma. Bulma calls Goku over to help but then Goku takes Vegeta home as a new pet. Will Vegeta get back to normal? Or will the saiyan prince become a pet to a third class baka?"

ultra_gohan: "Nice way to say Goku! I'm impressed."

TK: "You should be. I got that idea from you."

Pan/Videl: {rolling on the floor laughing}

TK: "Speaking of Goku and Veggie, where are those two?"

Trunks: "You have to ask?"

TK: "Good point. What was it about this time?"

Pan: "Who's son is stronger? Who can eat the most? And is Goku a bakayaro or not?"

Videl: "Interesting subjects. Too bad we all know the answers."

TK: "Trunks is the strongest, and Goten is the best. Goku by far can eat more. And yes Goku is a bakayaro."

ultra_gohan: "I'm not strong?" {sends death glare to TK}

TK: {sweat drops} "You're strong Gohan! It's just I like Goku's clone more cause he looks like Goku!"

Trunks: "More or less he acts like Goku." {Pan hits the back of his head} "Oww! What was that for?!"

Pan: "Don't start more trouble! You're in enough as it is!"

Videl: "I think it's time to start the story! You agree TK?"

TK: "Yeah. Gohan?"

ultra_gohan: "It's for the best."

TK: "Alright then. Let the show begin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Onna! Darn it onna! Where the heck are you?" Vegeta screamed out throughout the house looking for Bulma. Vegeta stomped around C.C. looking around for Bulma. "Why do I bother looking?! I know where she is! She's in her blasted lab! Again!" Vegeta shouted as he headed for Bulma's. He then stubbed his toe on a corner. "Ouch!"

"Hey dad! Looking for mom?" Trunks said as he slide down the railing. Vegeta turned to Trunks and growled angrily. "Sheesh dad, don't bite my head off. I was only asking." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I am. Now go away and play with that…kaka-spawn." Vegeta snarled as he opened the door to the lab and slammed it shut. Trunks stood there dumbfounded.

"Guess dad broke the G.R. again. That's the only time he acts like he has a major wedgie." Trunks trotted off to find Goten.

"Onna I know you're down here! You better come out before I blast these inventions into another dimension!" Vegeta shouted out. Vegeta walked by then banged his head on a low hanging pipe. "Ouch! Err. Why am I having all the bad luck today?" Bulma rolled out from under a machine making Vegeta scream.

"You called Oujo?" Bulma said dryly. Vegeta jumped down from the rafters and recomposed himself.

"Scratch that, my life is bad luck. Yes I was onna. The--"

"The Gravity Room broke down again and you want me to drop everything I'm doing to help you." Bulma said in a flat tone. Vegeta nodded.

"Very perceptive of you Bulma. Now get to it. I have to train so I can pound Kakarott into the ground." Vegeta said pointing to the door. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Vegeta. It will have to wait. I'm fixing the transmografier right now so you'll have to wait." Vegeta stood there confused.

"Transmogra-whater?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head. _Why do I bother to tell him._

"My transmografier Vegeta. It's my latest invention. It transforms things into something else. Unfortunately I haven't tested it." _Yet. Vegeta will be the guinea pig for this experiment._ Vegeta gave Bulma a skeptical look.

"I don't care if it's a planet saving machine. Get to work on my G.R. right now women! If you don't…I'll-"Vegeta thought for a moment. "I'll send Trunks into the future and makes sure he never comes back! Vegeta snapped. Bulma sighed and rolled out from under the TM.

"Like you could. If it will get you off my back I'll do it." Bulma said flatly. Vegeta smirked proudly.

"I could, but since you decided to cooperate I'll spare the brat. Now get to fixing my G.R. now!" Vegeta spat. 

"Alright Vegeta. You got your point through. You stay here and keep an eye on my TM. Do that right and I'll fix the G.R." Bulma walked upstairs while Vegeta looked at the TM. He walked around the machine. Vegeta was about to push a button when…

"You really should push buttons that don't belong to you Veggie-san." A voice rang out from behind him. Vegeta turned around to see little Goten standing behind him with a chocolate ice cream cone in his hand. Goten had ice cream all over his face and was licking it gently. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Great, just what I need. A kaka-spawn telling what to do when he's eating ice cream." Vegeta growled out. Goten cocked his head and smiled at him. Vegeta just scowled.

"You shouldn't be so mean Veggie. It's not good for your health." Another voice rang out behind Goten.

"Oh great. Not only to I get the spawn of Kakarott, I get Kakarott himself. Someone must be getting revenge on me for giving me such a punishment." Vegeta snapped as he watched Goku stepped forward with a chocolate ice cream cone. Goku had more ice cream smeared around his mouth and hands. Vegeta grimaced. "What pray tell has made you grace your presence apon me you slob." Goku stopped eating his cone and smiled a big smiled at Vegeta.

"I came to see you Veggie. I though you might liked to spar with me." Goku said as he moved closer to Vegeta. Vegeta stepped back and held out a hand to stop Goku.

"I don't want to spar with YOU Kakarott. You're moronic self isn't worth my time. Now beat it before I call the cops on you for trespassing." Vegeta snapped. Goku looked down hurt.

"You didn't have to be so mean Vegeta. I can take a hint when I'm not wanted. In fact, sparring doesn't sound appealing at all! I'll go--"

"Throw your peasant body off the highest cliff to give the Saiyan no Ouji some peace." Vegeta interrupted. 

"I'll go throw my peasant body off a high cliff and-HEY!" Goku shouted, Vegeta smirked and laughed at Goku. Goten chuckled to himself.

"You walked right into that one dad." Goten said as he finished his cone with some grace and cleaned his fingers. 

"Well! If that's how I'm gonna be treated then I'll just leave!" Goku snapped as he walked away in anger. Goten followed and sighed. 

"Don't worry Veggie-san. Dad will forget in a moment or two and return to pester you once he's done eating his cone." Goten trotted to catch up.

"Great. I look forward to Kakarott's annoying self in the future." Vegeta snorted as he leaned against the TM. Leaning too much, Vegeta knocked a screw loose inside the door of the TM. Switching a lever and pushing the start button, Vegeta walked into the machine and picked up the screw. The machine suddenly turned on a blue light and a door shut Vegeta in. "What?!" 

The machine began analyzing Vegeta's structure with a blue light and began to power up. Noticing the machine's noises, Vegeta panicked. The machine's blue light then went bright white as Vegeta screamed. The machine then turned off rapidly. 

Bulma heard Vegeta's pained scream, ran into her lab with speed she never knew she had.

"Vegeta?! Vegeta where are you?!" Bulma screamed. Bulma ran up to the TM and noticed it was turned on. "Oh no, I really hope he…" She noticed the lever was pulled on to a kitten symbol. "He did. Why do I bother?" Bulma said dryly. "Not like I didn't want to test it on him, but the TM wasn't even ready! Oh well. Guess I gotta see what he did to himself THIS time." Bulma pushed a button that opened the hatch.

"Meow!" ~ Cough Cough ~ Meow MEOW!" //What the heck happened?!\\ an angry squeaky voiced rang out. Bulma looked down to see a small kitten walking out of the machine coughing and hissing angrily. The kitten has a peach face with a black tuft of hair on his head. His four paws were white with yellowish toes, while the kitten's tail was brown. The kitten had a familiar widow's peak on his forehead, which ran to the tuft of hair. The kitten looked exactly like a cat version of the Saiyan no Ouji. 

"Vegeta?" Bulma called. The kitten turned its head up to Bulma. It cocked its head to the side. "Oh boy…I'm going to hear an ear full for this." Bulma groaned out. Bulma bent down to the kitten's height and picked it up. "If you understand what I'm saying, then you will…"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" The kitten hissed angrily. //How the heck did you get so tall?!\\ The kitten began hissing, spitting, meowing, and giving Bulma angry growls.

"Vegeta!" The kitten immediately shut its mouth. "If you're really Vegeta, then when I hold up this picture of Goku, you'll hiss and tear it apart." Bulma said as she held out a picture of Goku. Vegeta saw it and hissed angrily and slashed at it with his tiny claws. "Yup, this is Vegeta."

"Meow, meow, meow…meow!" Vegeta said as he puffed out his chest proudly. //I just killed Kaka-…Bakarott!\\ 

"Well now that we have it straight, how do we get you back to normal?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked at Bulma with big cute eyes. "Awww, you're so cute!" Bulma said as she began to rub behind Vegeta's ears. Vegeta growled angrily then noticed that, it felt good. Vegeta began to purr contently. "Maybe we can wait to turn you back. You're so cute and friendly like this. I know! I'll just put this on you!" Bulma said. Bulma pulled out a small collar and latched it around Vegeta's neck. She then attached an ear-piece to her ear. Vegeta stop purring and hissed.

"What is this baka contraption?! Get it off! Get it off!" an angry squeaky squealed. "What the? What's wrong with my voice? Why are you taller than me! Why am I on all fours?!" Vegeta's voice squeaked out. Bulma pulled out a small mirror and showed it to Vegeta.

"Look into the mirror and you'll see what curiosity did to the cat!" Bulma said as she set the mirror down. Vegeta walked up to the mirror.

"So what? It's just a dumb cat." Vegeta said as he looked in the mirror. Bulma sighed.

"Notice anything unusual about the kitten in the mirror Vegeta? Why he's the same height as you? Why he's mimicking you?" Bulma said as she pointed down to him. Vegeta took a moment to think.

"Hmmm. Cat my size, has my voice, mimicking me…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The voice screamed loudly. Bulma covered her ears. "That's me! How? How'd this happen?!!" Vegeta squealed out. Bulma then picked up Vegeta.

"I told you not before not to touch untested inventions Vegeta. You never listen to me. Oih! If Goku sees you he'll go wild." Bulma sweat dropped then smirked evilly. "Wait a minute." Bulma said in a fake worried tone. "I might need Goku's help. Who will take care of you while I'm fixing the TM?" Bulma then smirked at Vegeta. Vegeta's back hair stood on end.

"Forget it onna. I'd rather be Bra's toy then Kakarott's new pet!" Vegeta shouted out. Too bad Bulma was at the phone calling Goku. "No Onna! Don't call-" Goku appeared suddenly before Bulma. "-Kakarott. I hate her." Vegeta then made a mad dash to hide under one of the tables.

"Thanks for coming Goku. I need someone to look after the kitten while I fix the TM." Bulma said as she smiled at the table Vegeta was hiding under, evilly. Vegeta gulped and hide farther under the table.

"O! Where is the little cutie Bulma! I love kittens! They're so cute and cuddly, and soft!" Goku squealed happily as he continued his incessant ranting. Bulma smirked at the table. 

"Well Goku. You see…" Bulma fake sniffled. //You suck up.\\ "The little thing has a big problem. He's very shy and a little mean. Cute thing about him is…" Bulma held Goku in suspense. Goku was dancing on his toes waiting for the answer.

"Yes! Yes! What about him?!" Goku screamed out eager to hear. _Goku is such a sucker. Oh well. Nice guys finish last._

"Well Goku. He looks like Vegeta, so that's what I called him. His name is Vegeta." Bulma said. Goku face faulted then jumped back up.

"You gotta be kidding me? This I gotta see!" Goku shouted out. "Where is he! I have to see this Veggie looking kitty!" Goku said. 

"Pick up that table Goku and I'll get him." Goku obeyed and lifted the table up. Vegeta screamed and ran. Bulma was luckily faster and caught him. Picking Vegeta up she cupped her hands.

"O! O! Let me see Bulma! I wanna see!" Goku whimpered imploringly as he bent down. Bulma opened her hands to reveal a Vegeta looking cat. "O! Cutie!" Goku squealed as he grabbed Vegeta and began to death hug him!

"Onna! Help….Me!" Vegeta managed to choke out as Goku continued to hug the poor kitten. Bulma snickered.

"Goku don't squeeze him too much. You might kill him." Bulma said holding back her laughter.

"Laugh all you want onna. When this is all over, I'm going to hurt you." Vegeta growled out which sounded like low hissing to Goku.

"Sorry Bulma. Who is this little fella belong to?" Goku asked rubbing the little kittens tail. Vegeta went limp and purred contently in Goku's rather large hands.

"Last time I checked he was just a stray. I decided to keep him but I can't have the "little" guy in here or he might get into 'trouble'." Goku nodded.

"I accept baby sitting little Veggie kitten til you think it's time for him to return.!" Goku said saluting Bulma. Then it hit Bulma.

"Very good Goku, one last thing though. He loves to wear large PINK ribbons around his neck and tail." 

"What?!" Vegeta shrieked. "I do not! Kakarott don't listen to her! She's lying." The ouji screamed, which to Goku came out as panicked meows.

"Don't worry Bulma. Veggie here will get the best ribbons I can get! And! He will be spoiled lavishly." Goku said as he puffed out his chest in pride. Bulma sweat dropped.

"And where do you supposed you'll get the money to spoil Vegeta with?" Bulma asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Kakarott can't afford to spoil me. He can't even afford to pay attention!" Vegeta snapped in his thoughts.

"I don't know!" Bulma and Vegeta face faulted. "But it doesn't matter! Come on Veggie! ChiChi will want to meet you!" Goku chirped happily. Vegeta froze. "Say bye bye to Bulma!" Goku said in a babyish voice.

"I'd like to say bye bye to you. Bulma you can't think of sending me away with Bakarott here are you! I thought you loved me more than that!" Vegeta squeaked. Bulma watched Vegeta struggle out of Goku's grasp meowing at her angrily.

"Bye Vegeta. Don't hurt Goku too much." She joked. Vegeta turned pale.

"Onna-" Vegeta shrieked, but was too late. Goku had already teleported away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK: "Hi again folks and welcome…back…" {sweat drops} "What happened here?" {Looks over to Pan and Trunks}

Videl: "Pan found him flirting with the same girl. She is now "punishing" him. Boy this is great. Popcorn?" {holds out popcorn}

ultra_gohan: "I'd prefer to watch Goku and Vegeta go at it. Oh well. You win some and you loose some." {takes some popcorn}

TK: "Oih. You guys are hopeless. Speaking of fighting-" {tackled out of her chair}

Goku: "Hiya TK! Miss me?" {hugs TK hard}

TK: "Uhhh…guys? A little….help…here…please!" {turning blue}

ultra_gohan: {turns and notices Goku} "Get off her before I pull out a needle!"

Goku: "Ahhh! Ok! Ok!" {hops off TK} "That all better?"

Vegeta: "No. If you were to run out of here and jump off a cliff, THEN it would be better." {takes his seat next to Videl and watches the Pan/Trunks fight}

Goku: "That's not very nice Veggie." {sniffles}

Vegeta: "So what. Like I care. Pass the popcorn boy!"

ultra_gohan: "Sorry. Grouch." {passes the popcorn}

TK: "Goku you can come sit by me if it makes you feel any better." {pats her lap. Gohan glares}

Goku: {becomes happy} "Yay! I get to sit on TK's lap!" {runs over and sits on her lap}

ultra_gohan: {stands up} "Uh uh! Up Goku! You aren't taking my g/f! You aren't sitting in her lap either!" {Goku sticks his tongue out} "Ohhh!" 

TK: {snickers} "Am I hinting jealousy Gohan? Or is that just my imagination?"

ultra_gohan: "Yes you are! No girl friend of mine will have a Goku sitting on HER lap while I'm around! Now get up!" {Goku shakes his head}

Goku: "No!" {puts arms around TK's waist and hugs her}

TK: "If you would have paid attention to me Gohan, none of this would have happened." {smirks proudly and pats Goku's head} "I happen to like Goku right where he is. He's keeping my lap warm and he's soft like a teddy bear." {Goku smiles proudly}

ultra_gohan: {stands there and gawks} "You're allowing this?! You're enjoying this?! You want him there?!" 

TK: "I see no reason not to. I have no reason to shove Goku away if my own b/f is not paying attention to me. You're too busy watching Pan kick Trunks' behind, that I'm lonely by myself. So Goku came to cheer me up."

Videl: "A lesson well learned. Guess TK got the last laugh as well as Pan. Too bad Trunks had to get beat up. Poor soul."

Vegeta: "Maybe now you'll learn not to turn your back on your girl boy! Even Kakarott is willing to steal her! That goes for you two Trunks!" {stuffs popcorn into his mouth}

ultra_gohan: "I feel so used. My g/f is in the arms of Goku! She's too good for you!"

Videl: "And I thought I was paranoid."

TK: "I know I'm too good for Goku. I'm the best there is."

Vegeta: "Let's not get carried away now."

ultra_gohan: "So is Goku your new b/f? Will he be warming your lap from NOW ON?!"

TK: "Now that's nonsense! Goku is just here for the fight. Oh! Looks like it's over. Better close off."

Videl: "Best go help Trunks. Looks like he'll need it."

ultra_gohan: "I'll grab Pan!"

Vegeta: "I'll get the brat."

TK: "I'll get the medical supplies."

Goku: "And I'll get to end the story. Bye all!"


	2. Bubble Bath or Horror! Pink Bubbles of D...

Just My Luck

By: Dark_T-K

Videl: "Hi everyone and welcome to another DBZ Humor, and part 2 of Just My Luck. I'm not the host but I am the new "psychiatrist" on this set."

Vegeta: "Do I have to be an assistant? I could be training to defeat bakarott over there." {points to Goku}

Goku: "Come on Vedge. It will be fun to help the love life of our friends. I'm going to help TK and Gohan while you and Videl help Trunks and Pan." {smiles happily}

Vegeta: {scowls} "You're enjoying this new version of DBZ Humor aren't you Kakarott?"

Goku: "Yes I am." 

Vegeta: {face faults and sweat drops} "You are the biggest baka in the universe."

Goku: "I know I am. I have the trophy and framed award in my room." {room and off-set face faults} "What?! It's true!" {everyone face faults again}

TK: "And we can only guess who gave it to him." {calls from the left side of the stage.

Vegeta: "Wasn't me. Kakarott doesn't deserve awards or rewards for being a baka." {crosses his arms}

ultra_gohan: "We all know you gave it to him. Who else would?"

Goku: "Pan!" {everyone face faults except Pan}

Trunks: "Figures."

TK: "She does have a good idea though. Oh well." {slaps Gohan upside the back of his head}

ultra_gohan: "Hey! What I'd do?" {rubs the back of his head}

TK: "That's for…" {thinks for a moment} "I don't know. Cause I'm mad at you!"

Pan: "Thanks for reminding me why I'm mad at Trunks!" {slaps Trunks}

Trunks: "Ouch! Can we get some therapy now before these two go psychotic on us?" 

ultra_gohan: "Yeah! I'm going to get more than a migraine from TK's slaps!"

Videl: "Ok. Vegeta you come with me and deal with Pan and Trunks, and son over there can help TK. We'll see how things are going with Son after the story."

Vegeta: "You do know it was a mistake to have bakarott over there be paired with TK. You know he plans to get her one of these days."

Videl: "I know. That's why I sent Goten over to watch them."

Vegeta: "Nice move Sherlock. That's a great defense since the brat can get distracted with the mere mention of food."

Videl: "Enough Vegeta. Our main concern is to fix the problems between Pan and Trunks. You'll talk to Pan, I'll take your son."

Vegeta: "Why do you get Trunks? Why can't I talk some sense into the boy?"

Videl: "Because you'd beat the tar out of him before you had the chance to actually talk. No go reassure Pan and I'll go talk to Trunks." {Videl and Vegeta separate}

{Waiting…Waiting…Waiting}

{Vegeta and Videl walk back}

Videl: "Any luck?"

Vegeta: "That girl refuses to listen to a word I say. None of what I said sank through!"

Pan: {calls from behind} "That's because what you said was stupid and didn't relate to my problem!"

Videl: "Switch people?"

Vegeta: "Agreed."

{Videl and Vegeta switch sides}

Piccolo: "Come on now! Just force them to make up and get on with the blasted story!" 

Videl: "Hold on! We're making progress!"

Vegeta: "Shut up namek! If you want to this than come take my place!"

Piccolo: "I...now…it's…"

Vegeta: "That's what I thought." 

{20 minutes later}

Videl: We finally managed to get these two back together. Now all we have to do is solve their problem."

Pan: "Why not neuter Trunks. He can't back up his flirts without his-"

Vegeta: "No need to mention those parts here Onna. Might be a good idea to neuter him though."

Trunks: "Dad! You can't possibly agree to that?!"

Vegeta: "Heh, heh, heh. Actually, I can. If it will keep you from flirting with other girls WHILE you're hitched to Onna over there, then fine by me."

TK: {from off set} "We don't neuter saiyans on this set!" {Trunks sighs with relief} "We spade them instead!"

Trunks/Videl/Vegeta/Piccolo: {face fault}

Trunks: You people are nuts! I will not let you tie up my innards just because I'm talking to 18!"

Pan: "That's who you were talking to? Android 18?"

Trunks: "Yes! She was asking how I was doing and we got into a great conversation before you came over and hit me!"

Videl: "You could have said something-"

Trunks: "I did! I was doing that but Pan wouldn't listen!" {sobs hysterically} 

Pan: "Awww…Poor baby. I'm sorry." {pulls Trunks over to her chest and hugs him} "Feel better?"

Trunks: {mumbles something} "…no…"

Pan: "Oh! I know!" {kisses Trunks passionately} 

Vegeta: "Great! Just what I needed to see today! Brats kissing. That just makes my day swell!" 

Videl: "Swell? Never mind. I don't want to know where you learned that word. So, you two a couple again?"

Pan: "Yup!"

Trunks: "Thank the lord! No more pain!"

Videl: "Well that's one problem solved today. We'll check back with Son to see if he helped-"

Vegeta: "Or messed up!"

Videl: {glares} "Helped or made things worse for TK and Gohan."

ultra_gohan: "You're not a doctor! You're a just a loony baka saiyajin that flirts with MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

Trunks: "Let's hope Gohan doesn't cause more problems."

Pan: "I don't think its Gohan who's causing the problem."

Vegeta: "That baka! Can't he ever do anything right?"

Audience: "NO!"

Vegeta: "I rest my case."

Videl: "Very funny. We'll get you folks started on the story and see if we can't help Goku along."

ultra_gohan: "Keep your hands off her!"

{TK walks over to Videl and the gang}

Pan: "Aren't you supposed to be over there?" {points off set}

TK: "You want to be in the middle of a heated argument of two mad saiyans then be my guest."

Trunks: "Oih vey. Start the story while we break up those two."

TK: "Gladly! Here ya go folks. Enjoy part two of Just My Luck!"

Vegeta: "Just My Luck that I get turned into a cat!"

TK: {hits Vegeta} "Hush up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma sat in her lab and sighed. This was the best day of her life. She learned her TM worked fine, Vegeta was now a small kitten, and Goku was now torturing the ouji kitten. Life couldn't get any better.

"Did I really do the right thing? Did the ouji really deserve to be a pet to Goku the brainless one? Should I do something to help him?" Bulma asked herself. "Nah!" Trunks than ran into Bulma's lab looking a little scared. 

"Mom! Glad I found you!" Trunks said happily then hugged her. Bulma then scowled.

"What did you and Goten do now?" Bulma asked flatly. Taking up one of Goten's traits, Trunks put a hand behind his head and laughed.

"You know that magic set you and dad bought me for Christmas last year?" Bulma nodded. "Well it came with a hypnotizing medallion and…

"And what?" Bulma said flatly. Trunks sweat dropped as he heard whining coming from the upstairs.

"I accidentally put Goten into a trance and Bra said he should be a faithful puppy so now Goten is acting like a puppy!" Trunks rushed out the sentence. A loud crack sounded and Goten rolled down the stairs and crashed on the very bottom. Bulma sweat dropped. "I didn't mean for THAT to happen! Bra said to be a dog! I was just having fun!" Trunks whinnied out. Goten got up, shook his head, the bounded over to Trunks.

"Looks like you have a problem Trunks. Did you read the manual to figure out how to turn him back?" Bulma asked as she stroked Goten's head.

"Uh, what manual?" Bulma face faulted. Goten went up to Bulma's face then licked her cheek than began to pant.

"Trunks! Tell me you had some sort of written instructions to hypnotize a person?!" Bulma shouted. Trunks shook his head. "Great, first Vegeta messes with my machines, then my son hypnotizes my best friend's son. What else could go wrong today?" Bulma groaned out.

"Oh Goten! I just bought a leash, bed, and some doggie treats for you!" Bra called from the upstairs. Both Trunks and Bulma sighed.

"It just got worse."

"Hey ChiChi! I'm home! And I got a wonderful surprise for you!" Goku called out from the doorway. 

"Goku! A surprise! How thoughtful of you! What Bulma want?" ChiChi asked. Goku smiled his Son smile at ChiChi.

"Bulma asked if I'd look after this kitten she found! And guess what ChiChi?! The kitten looks like Veggie!" Goku shouted happily. ChiChi face faulted.

"What do you mean the kitten looks like the ouji! No cat on Earth looks like that ouji!" ChiChi snapped.

"Ah huh! Look and see ChiChi! Hey I rhymed." Goku said as he opened his hands to reveal a tiny kitten. Just as Goku said, the kitten looked like a cat version of the ouji.

"oh my…" ChiChi said before she fainted. Both Goku and Vegeta looked down and sweat dropped.

"Guess you're too much for her to handle little Veggie! But don't worry! She'll love once she sees you after bath time!" Goku chirped happily. Vegeta paled immediately.

"Bath! Here?! Onna!" Vegeta roared into the collar! He heard laughing and hissed. Goku looked down at the kitten.

"First thing we're gonna do is take off that hideous collar. Then give a bubble bath! Then dress you up!" Goku said as he de-latched the collar from Vegeta's neck. Vegeta hissed angrily and swiped its tiny paw at Goku's hand. Vegeta made contact giving Goku three slash marks on his finger.

"Yeoch! Little bugger. Nipped me with your little claws you did. But don't worry, you didn't do much damaged." //that's a pity.\\ Goku then began carrying the small kitten to the bathroom.

"Dad! I know you're in here dad!" Gohan called from downstairs. Goku squealed in happiness. //Is there ever a time when he doesn't make squeally noises to annoy people!\\ Goku raced downstairs.

"Hey Gohan! Guess what Bulma just let me take care of?!" Goku screamed in delight. Gohan gulped.

"I hope it's not another fish!" Gohan said backing away from his father slightly. Goku shook his head.

"Nope! Even better than mutant fish! Bulma is letting me take care of a kitten which looks like Veggie!" Goku said opening his large hands again. Vegeta still sat in his hands with a dazed look.

"My word! He does look like Vegeta! What a scary coincidence?" Gohan said as he looked at the kitten. "Looks like you dazed him dad. Need to stop bouncing him around or you'll hurt him." Goku looked down and gasped.

"You're right! He looks awful! I know something that will make him feel and look better!" Goku said proudly.

"And what might that be dad?" Gohan asked skeptically. //Don't say bath! Don't say bath! Don't say BATH!\\ Vegeta prayed in Goku's hands.

"A nice, big, bubbly, bubble bath!" Gohan face faulted while Vegeta just fainted. //why me?\\ 

"Dad cats hate water. It's a known fact. The poor thing probably will fight just not to put a hair into water." Gohan said as he noticed the kitten's fainted position. Goku smiled.

"Don't worry Gohan! That's why we are going to make sure he enjoys this bath!" Goku said as he puffed up his chest.

"What do you mean by we?" 

"I can't believe I got suckered into washing a veggie look-a-like kitten!" Gohan whinnied as he rolled up his sleeves. Goku had a big tub full of water with tons of pink bubbles in it.

"Ah don't worry about it Gohan! This will be fun! Just think how cute little Veggie will look once we're done with him." Goku chirped happily. Goku then turned around and picked up the small cage. "Ok Veggie! Bath time!" Goku opened the door and tried to pull the kitten out.

"You big bakayaro! I will not allow you to drop my in an extra large bathtub WITH PINK BUBBLES then let you wash me! I refuse!" Vegeta hissed as he scratched Goku's intruding hands. Goku yelped in pain and withdrew his hands from the cage.

"Ouch little meanie! Guess he takes after Vegeta after all! The little sucker scratched and bit my hands!" Goku wailed in pain. Gohan rolled his eyes in embarrassment and grabbed the cage. Shaking it hard over the tub the kitten fell out.

"Aie! No! Pink! Mustn't land in pink water!" Vegeta shrieked out as he tried to run over to the edge of the tub. Goku smirked evilly and blew Vegeta back. "Why do I even bother? Oh well. Bombs away!" Vegeta squeaked as he plugged his nose and fell in with a plop. 

"Ok! Vegeta's in! Now for the fun part!" Goku shouted happily. Vegeta and Gohan looked at him with a 'weird' look.

"What fun part?!" The both asked. Goku smirked evilly again and pulled out a large brush, and two bottles.

"Gohan I will put the shampoo on him, and you can scrub!" Gohan sigh. Vegeta looked horrified.

"Alright dad. Anything you say." Gohan said as he picked up the brush. Goku picked up the kitten and began dumping apple-smelling shampoo on to him.

"Yuck! What is this gunk Kakarott is dumping on to my beautiful fur!" Vegeta growled lowly. Goku handed Gohan the kitten and very gently Gohan began to scrub. Vegeta purred contently. "If I ever do this again, Gohan is the one who's giving me the bath."

"Gohan that's not how you scrub a cat! It's gotta be harder or you'll never get him clean! Here let me show you." Goku said taking both the brush and Vegeta. Vegeta howled angrily as the scrubbing stopped. Goku then began rubbing really hard on Vegeta's back with the brush. Vegeta screamed. "See. Do it nice and hard and you get all the dirt!"

"Dad! Maybe you should stop! You're making the kitten extremely angry!" Gohan said in fear. Goku shook he head and continued scrubbing Vegeta hard. //That's it. He's going down!\\ Vegeta said mentally. Vegeta then hissed angrily, shot up and attached its small, furry, wet, body onto Goku's face.

"AHHHHH! Mad cat! Mad cat!" Goku screamed as he ran around the bathroom in panic. Gohan watched as the kitten managed to beat up his father. Then, Goku's stepped on to a bar of soap. "AHHHH!" thump. Goku was knocked unconscious.

"Told him not to do that." Gohan said prying Vegeta off Goku's face. "He never listens." Gohan said as he finished scrubbing Vegeta and rinsing him off. Vegeta was proud of his small defeat of the large baka. Pulling out a blow dryer, Gohan dried off the kitten ouji. 

"EEK! What have you done to me! I'm a giant…SMALL ball of fluff!" Vegeta shrieked as he noticed he was floating in the air.

"Ok. Now to brush you and wait for dad to come to." Gohan said as he shook his head at his unconscious father. Picking up a smaller brush, Gohan began to brush the fur down on Vegeta. Vegeta, enjoying the first brushing he got, purred contently in Gohan's lap. 

"It's a sad thing when I've been reduced to a purring ball of fluff." Vegeta said as he continued to purr. Gohan picked up the kitten and looked him over. All we have to do is brush the tuft of hair on your head and we'll be done." Gohan said as he took a comb and brush the fur. "What do you think?" Gohan asked as he finished brushing. Pulling out a mirror and setting it down, Gohan let Vegeta go take a look at himself. 

"Not bad boy. I like your style. Slow and careful yet comes out making me look handsome. You're hired for a hairstylist kid." Vegeta meowed as he turned around to get a good look at his entire body. "Good work indeed." Gohan picked up the kitten.

"Glad you like it Vegeta-sama. Now we'll go put you into a small bed and get my father and ice pack." They both looked down at the unconscious Goku and shook their head.

Bulma and Trunks searched through Trunks' room in order to find some kind of instructions. Goten laid on the bed sleeping soundly.

"There has to be a way to snap Goten out of his trance!" Trunks said as he rummaged under his bed.

"You better hope so of ChiChi will have BOTH our hides!" Bulma snapped as she searched Trunks' closet.

"Aha! I found it mom!" Trunks shouted. Bulma raced from the closet and looked at the instructions. 

"Says here that when hypnotizing a person, make sure you have a way to break their trace of they remain in hypnosis for…Oh boy." Bulma said. "Did you have a way to break it?" Bulma said looking down. Trunks sweat dropped.

"Well…I told him that he was feeling very sleepy. He fell asleep. Bra screamed he should be a dog and snapped her fingers, and then he woke up and started acting like this." Trunks paused for a moment. "None of that sounded like the finishing touch did it?"

"No. And that's bad because if ChiChi finds out she'll-" The phone rang cutting Bulma off. A robot entered the room and handed the phone to Bulma. "Thanks. Hello?"

"Bulma! Goku told me you gave him a Vegeta looking kitten to take care of!" ChiChi said cheerfully. 

"Yes I did. Why? Is there a problem?" Bulma sighed. _There's a problem alright, and I'm betting it's Vegeta._

"My Goku was knocked unconscious by your vicious kitten. He attacked my Goku and scratched up his beautiful face." Bulma fell on the floor laughing.

"You gotta be kidding me ChiChi! Goku! Defeated by a measly kitten. Now that's funny!" Bulma said as she continued to laugh.

"It's not funny when he's putting bows on the cat! Dressing it up in Barbie clothes! And giving it a pink bubble bath!" ChiChi screamed. Bulma fell down and laughed harder.

"Man oh man. I wish I could see." Bulma said as she wiped a tear from her eye. ChiChi sighed.

"You can see. Goku just left saying he was going over to your place to pick up bows, and some Barbie clothes." Bulma laughed once again.

"Ok ChiChi. I'll go check it out." They hung up the phone. Bulma and Trunks looked at each before bursting out laughing. "Best go see what Goku and your sister are up to. Try to break the trance if you can." Trunks nodded and began to toy with Goten.

"I hate my life." Vegeta said flatly as both Goku and Bra dressed him up in dolls clothing. He has a pink bow tied around his neck and one around his tail. Goku even went over board and put four more on him, one on each paw.

"Wow he's so cute! Daddy would probably flip if he saw us doing this to a mini him!" Bra chirped happily. Goku smiled and put a dress on to Vegeta.

"There! All done! Now don't you look cute!" Goku smiled as he put a mirror in front of Vegeta. Vegeta looked hopelessly over to the mirror then shrieked!

"Ack! Pink! Pink bows! Pink lipstick! Pink dress! That's where I cross the line!" Vegeta shouted out as he tried to rip the offending objects off his body. Bulma walked in to see Goku and Bra laughing hysterically at the ouji kitten who was trying to get off the offending objects.

"Vegeta! Oh my g-d! You look so funny!" Vegeta squeaked in embarrassment. Bulma walked over to the kitten. 

"Do you know how mad I am? Bakarott here is making me do dress up! He gave me a bath! IN PINK BUBBLES!" Vegeta howled out angrily. Bulma didn't understand a word he said.

"Sorry Goku. Let me have Vegeta for a while ok?" Bulma said running her fingers through Vegeta's fun. Vegeta sighed.

"I've been saved." Vegeta purred. Goku whimpered in protest. Bulma sighed.

"Ok Goku. I'll let you keep him for now! But before you go I wanna see him ok?" Goku nodded happily and snatched Vegeta back. //Why me? Why?\\ 

"I'll make sure Veggie is happy Bulma. Before you know it he'll be so attached to me he won't want to leave!"

"I'll want to leave I'll right. You will probably make sure I can't!" Vegeta growled out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl: "Welcome back! I can see you all enjoyed the story and are just dying to find out how TK and Gohan are fairing out." 

Trunks: "Don't bother to ask. Goku screwed it up."

Pan: "Oih. He's flirting with TK and Gohan can't stop getting mad."

ultra_gohan: "You call him a doctor! He's making out with TK!"

Vegeta: "And how did he manage to do that?"

ultra_gohan: "When he uses ki-resistant handcuffs and ties you to a chair, IT'S NOT HARD!" {is handcuffed to a chair}

Group: {face faults}

Audience: {face faults}

World: {face faults}

Pan: "And she didn't resist?"

ultra_gohan: "Would she ever resist Goku?"

Videl: "He's got a point."

Trunks: "Best thing to do is find them and separate them."

ultra_gohan: "Oh that's not hard. He took her into the closet. He tied her up then closed the door. Then I heard SMOOCHING SOUNDS!" {points at the door and screams.

Pan: "Vegeta would you mind grabbing Goku while I get TK. Trunks get Gohan a chill pill and try to get to sit down!"

Trunks: "Right. I'll see what I can do. Come on Gohan. Let's find you a punching bag." {escorts Gohan off the set}

Vegeta: "Bakarott is really going to get it this time. Having permission to kiss the girl is one thing, stealing her is another!"

Videl: "That's Son. Tries all flavors. Though I don't think TK minds this."

Pan: "We've known she's had a crush on Goku for how long Videl?"

Videl: "All the time we've known her."

Vegeta: "That's nice. Let's just get this over with."

Pan: "Right!" {opens the door}

Vegeta: "KAK-arott?" {stares in disbelief}

{Goku is laying on the floor out cold and TK is tied to a chair smirking proudly}

Pan: "What, pray tell, happened here?"

TK: "Stuck a sleeping pill in my mouth, chewed it up, then forced it down his throat. Man I am good. Miss the attention though. So are you three here to free me?"

Videl: "Smooth move TK."

Vegeta: "Any more dirty tricks and I swear she would make a perfect saiyan."

Pan: "Let's just get her out of there."

Videl: "Right." {unties TK and helps TK up}

TK: "Thanks. I thought you guys would never come to get me. Boy was I bored." {yawns and stretches}

Pan: "How long has he been out?"

TK: "I'd say…about an hour now."

Pan/Videl/Vegeta: {face fault}

TK: "Where's Gohan? I though I'd might take him out for ice cream or something. I'm starving."

Videl: "Trunks took him out for some fresh air. I'd say he needed it."

Vegeta: "I say we shouldn't have put bakarott in charge of TK and Gohan. He screwed it up again!"

Pan: "We know. That's the last time Son gets to be with TK alone."

TK: "I dunno. I kinda liked him kissing my in front of Gohan. That incident might straighten Gohan out."

Videl: "I hope so. You better go find him. He's probably freaking out now."

TK: "Yeah, you're right. C-ya folks." {zips off of set}

Vegeta: "Well she's gone. What do we do with him?" {points to Goku}

Pan: "I wish. But we better move him, or somebody will trip over him."

Vegeta: "Mainly me." 

{Goku wakes up and stands wobbly}

Goku: "TK? TK! Alright! Where did she go?!" 

Videl/Pan/Vegeta: "That way." {points to the door}

Goku: "Thank you. TK here I come!" {dashes away}

Pan: "Did we do the right thing?"

Videl: "Maybe."

Vegeta: "He's not our concern anymore, it's the onnas."

Pan: "True. Well better close up. Vegeta would you like the honors?"

Vegeta: "What honor?"

Videl: "Just close the story!"

Vegeta: "Fine! Bye!"


	3. The Chase of a lifetime! Baka bumps!

Just My Luck

By: Dark_T-K

Pan: "Welcome to another DBZ Humor! We are on the final chapter of Just My Luck."

Audience: "Awww…"

Videl: "But don't worry folks. Our creative writer TK will come up with something soon I'm sure.

Audience: "Yay!"

Vegeta: "First you have to find her."

Pan: "We'll that's not hard. She's right there." {points to the open door}

{ultra_gohan and TK walk on to the set.}

TK: "Hi everyone! Gohan and I are back!"

Vegeta: "Well that's a news flash."

ultra_gohan: "Good thing too. We had ice cream and made up."

Trunks: "With a few distractions." {groans and holds his head}

Pan: "What did you do to my baby?!" {runs up to Trunks and hugs him}

TK: "Wasn't us."

Trunks: "It was Goku. Again."

Videl: "We really need to tag him. He's becoming a major pain."

Vegeta: "Oh really? I thought he was helping us." {smirks}

TK: "Not now Vegeta. Anyway I have good news to tell you all."

ultra_gohan: "You're pregnant?"

Pan: "You're making me the new host?"

Videl: "You're dumping Gohan?"

ultra_gohan: "Hey!"

Vegeta: "You're finally killing the third class baka?"

TK: {sweat drops and shows an annoyed look.} "No. None of those pertain to what I have to say."

Group: "Darn."

TK: "Ha, ha, ha, ha very funny. Now on to the REAL thing I wanted to say. I was going to say-"

Goku: "TK!"

TK: "No, that's not it. Ack! Goku!" {tackled once again} "What is it with you and tackling me?"

Goku: "I do it cause you're my best friend, and cause I love you so much!"

Videl: "Where'd he come from?"

Pan: "That's what I'd like to know?"

ultra_gohan: "Who let the dog in?"

Vegeta: "More or less, who let the dog out."

{group laughs hysterically}

Goku: "Now that wasn't very nice!"

ultra_gohan: "Precisely."

Vegeta: "Nice. Keep working on it and you'll get to be like me."

ultra_gohan: "Oh boy. My dream come true." 

Pan: "More or less a night mare." 

TK: "Will you stop! First of all, GOKU GET OFF!" {Goku gets off} "Thank you."

Goku: "Anytime."

TK: "Second, I want to tell everyone the good news."

Vegeta: "Well then say it already. Don't have to hold in suspense."

TK: {rolls her eyes} "Let me finish Veggie. Anyway, the good news is I have a new story idea for the show!"

Audience: {cheers and claps}

TK: "Bad news is I don't have enough to start it off."

Vegeta: "Well then why did you make it?"

TK: "Shut up."

Pan: "So you have an idea, just not enough details to make it a story?"

TK: "Yes."

Videl: "Is it a good story?"

TK: "I think so."

ultra_gohan: "So what's it about?"

TK: "Can't say yet."

Group: "Why not?!"

TK: "Because! I'm going to be evil and hold you all in suspense." {laughs evilly}

Vegeta: "That's totally pointless!"

TK: "Precisely! That's the idea."

Pan: "Great. Held in suspense. Just what my heart needs."

Videl: "Another headache is coming on, I can feel it."

Goku: "Well it's a good story! But it's just wrong!

ultra_gohan: "You told Goku?!"

TK: "Yup."

ultra_gohan: "Why?" {starts to cry} "I thought you loved me."

Vegeta: "Ugh. Grow up boy. Kakarott tricked her into telling him."

TK: "Close. Actually he forced it out of me."

Pan: "What he'd do this time?"

Goku: "I told her if she didn't tell me, I'd kiss her in front of her boy friend again." {chuckles happily}

Vegeta: "He must be rubbing off of TK, and me rubbing off on to TK. He's coming up with evil thoughts like me."

TK: "Well yeah…Anyway, here is a hint to help you guys out. Vegeta and Trunks suck at this and will do anything to beat Goku and Goten at it."

Pan: "Go on."

TK: "SORRY! No can do Panny. Story summery will not be revealed til the end of this story!"

Videl: "Now that's not fair."

Goku: "Life's not fair. Deal with it."

TK: "Way to say the truth Goku." {Goku blushes, Gohan growls}

ultra_gohan: "I just find it insulting how he can suck up to you like that and I can't!" {snaps at TK.}

TK: {turns and glares daggers} "Because he's had practice and he does the puppy dog look!"

Videl: "G-d do I hate that look!"

Pan: "Me too! It's so annoying."

TK: "So un-resistible."

Videl: "So pathetic!"

Girls: "Just not fair!"

Vegeta: "Life isn't fair, deal with it."

TK: "Mocking Goku isn't right."

Goku: "Yeah Veggie! Get your own dialogue girl to steal stuff from!" {smacks the back of Vegeta's head.}

Trunks: {walks back on to the set} "Son sure has grown a back bone lately. What a turn about."

Pan: "And where have you been mister?" {glares angrily}

Trunks: "Had to get medicine. Gohan and Goku give me killer headaches."

Videl: "Mind if I take one? I feel a migraine coming on."

TK: "Pass them around Trunks. We'll all need them"

Trunks: "…Sure." {hands out the Tylenol} 

Group: "Thanks."

TK: "Well lets start the story."

Pan: "Right."

Videl: "Let's get this over with."

Vegeta: "Hey that's my line!"

Goku: "No! You stole my line!"

TK: "Oih. Let's just start."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma walked back into Trunks room thinking. _Poor ouji, Goku's torturing him, again. I wonder if I should go back and help him._

"Hey mom! I learned that Goten is smarter as a dog then he was as a human!" Trunks said as he continued to rub Goten's belly. Like most dogs, Goten wagged his foot back and forth and enjoying the scratching. Goten's tongue, hung from his mouth as he panted.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying Goten's slight predicament." Bulma said as she watched the scene. Trunks stopped and Goten whinnied for him to continue. Bulma face faulted.

"Goten isn't the best play mate like this, but boy oh boy can he be funny. You should have seen him." Trunks said. Bulma then noticed the new dog stuff in Trunks room.

"What's all that for?" Bulma asked as she pointed to all the new dog stuff piled in one of the corners. Trunks chuckled nervously.

"Oh nothing!" Trunks said quickly as he tried to push the dog stuff under his overly large bed. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Wanna try that again? Only this time tell the truth." Bulma said annoyed. Trunks gulped and nodded.

"Bra did it all! I stole it from her so she won't turn him into a fashion victim!" Trunks said. Bulma groaned and continued looking around.

"I can understand the fashion victim part. Your poor father is the subject to Bra's dress up today along with Goku." Bulma said picking up some old drawings.

"I thought Goku-san was here with a dad look-a-like kitten." Trunks said confused as he sat down on the bed cross-legged. Bulma chuckled lightly.

"Nope. That kitten is your father and as punishment for messing with my machine I'm allowing Bra and Goku to have fun with him." Bulma said stretching her back.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh mom? I mean dad doesn't really try your machines, he just accidentally activates them." Trunks said.

"Yeah and Goku accidentally rams his head into the ground just to get a head ache. I don't think so Trunks." Trunks nodded.

"So when are you letting dad off the hook mom?" Trunks asked hesitantly. Bulma paused for a moment to think.

"After Goku goes home, I hope…" 

"Meeeeeeeeeeooooooowwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" A loud cry erupted, from Bra's room. Bulma and Trunks both sweat dropped.

"Maybe sooner than I thought." Both Briefs ran out of Trunks room down to Bra's.

"YEOW!" Screeched Vegeta as Bra continued to brush his matted tail. Goku and Bra both undressed the ouji kitten and tried to fix him.

"Hold still! If you keep squirming then it will hurt worse!" Bra snapped as she ran the brush down the ouji's tail again gaining another scream.

//How can it possibly get any worse than it is now?!\\ Vegeta hissed out. Bra put down the brush and looked over the kitten.

"Not bad Goku-san. He looks half-way decent. If only he'd hold still…" Bra said holding the ouji closer to her face.

//If I was my old self, you'd be grounded til you turned thirty. How can you be my daughter? You're a demon!\\ Vegeta howled angrily. Just then Bulma and Trunks followed by a puppy like Goten raced into the room.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Bulma asked as she looked at her daughter and the overgrown childish saiyan. Both saiyans pointed to the kitten who was scowling fiercely with his little brown tail thrashing behind him.

"What did you two do him?!" Bulma growled. Goku hid behind Bra as the toddler stood up.

"We were brushing him. We can't help it if he won't hold still long enough for us to untangle his tail hair." Bra said.

"Dad could let it happen, it would…" Trunks started. Bulma slapped a hand on Trunks mouth and laughed nervously.

"Your father would kill Goku for touching his tail, Trunks. You know that." Bulma said giving Trunks a glare. Trunks caught on and gulped.

"Well Veggie kitten is being just as much of a pain as normal Veggie!" Goku said holding out the kitten. Vegeta hadn't noticed and was pruning himself since the conversation began.

"Looks like Vegeta can't wait for us to finish." Bulma said flatly. Vegeta froze and hissed. /It's not like it's my fault you know. I can't stand being a mess.\ Vegeta hissed out angrily.

"I think you look quite handsome Veggie kitten!" Goku said happily. Vegeta gave a Goku a death glare. "No matter how stubborn you may be, I still think your fun!" Goku said. 

"Goku is right though. Vegeta you do look quite handsome." Bulma said to the kitten as she picked him up. Vegeta's chest puffed out proudly. "If I compliment you any more your chest will explode from pride." Vegeta face faulted.

"So is time up for us Bulma?" Goku asked politely. Bulma stroked Vegeta behind the ears gaining an appreciative purr from the kitten.

"Afraid so Son, but you don't have to leave. Trunks could use your help." Bulma said turning towards the demi saiyan.

"Sure. I'll help." Goku said following Trunks and Goten back to his room. Bra whimpered a little.

"Don't worry Bra, I'll get you another kitten later. Right now I need to see this one in my lab ok?" The little demi saiyan nodded and began to pick up her dolls. Bulma smiled down at her daughter and escorted Vegeta back to her lab. "You know for a kitten you cause almost the same ciaos as you do when you're a saiyan." Bulma said setting down Vegeta on her lab desk. 

Bulma replaced Vegeta's telecommunication collar and then put the ear piece back into her ear.

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you onna? Watching my chest pop like a balloon?" Vegeta sniped in a high pitched voice. Bulma chuckled and nodded. "Yes as I thought. Now, change me back! I've had enough of bakarott swooning over me to last me a life-time." Vegeta snorted.

"Well you still gotta wait. I haven't finished putting the part you knocked out back in yet. I've been too busy with Trunks. And besides, I don't know if the machine will work IF I do manage to fix it. Your just gonna have to wait." Bulma said taking out her tools.

"WHAT? You cannot be serious?" Vegeta screamed! Bulma gave him a stern look. "Onna please! I'm begging you!" Vegeta pleaded. Bulma sighed and placed her forehead into her hand.

"Look Vegeta. The best thing you can do is avoid the lab until I'm finished. Why don't you go look for something to eat? You usually do after Son comes over." Bulma said as she picked up a wrench and began tightening a loose screw. Vegeta sweat dropped.

"Fine! But as soon as it's fixed you come get me!" Vegeta said heading towards the stairs. Before reaching the first step the small Ouji kitten ran into a chair leg. "Err! Why is all the bad luck happening to me today!" Vegeta spat as he rubbed his head. The kitten then began to climb the massive stairs. "This could take awhile.

~ Thirty-five minutes later ~

"Who put all these stairs there!" Vegeta spat as he huffed up the last step. The ouji finally managed to climb all the stairs and collapsed at the very top. "Next time I take the elevator." Vegeta said slumping over to the refrigerator. Vegeta looked up at the large door and grumbled to himself. "It figures Bulma would send me here when she knows I CAN'T REACH THE HANDLE!"

Vegeta began jumping up and down to try to latch on to the handle but only managed to miss every time. Finally Vegeta gave up and headed towards the couch.

"First I have the worst day of my life, then changed into a cat, then Kakarott kidnaps me, then gives me a horrible bathe! I did like his brats massage though…Anyway, then he plays dress up with Bra!" Vegeta growled as he hopped onto the couch and pressed the on button with his paw. "At least I can watch TV. in peace."

"You sure that's how it's done?" Goku said sitting on Trunks bed watching him try to hypnotize his son again. Trunks glared at Goku and he tried again. Bra munched on popcorn watching happily.

"That's what the instructions said to do." Trunks said as he failed again. Goten tilted his head to the side and licked Trunks cheek. Trunks' sweat dropped as Goku chuckled. "Ew." 

"Looks like big bro won't be able to save his friend. That's sad." Bra said as she stuffed her mouth full of food. Trunks whipped his head around and glared.

"It's your fault he's in this state Bra! If you didn't snap your fingers before I said the change back word the Goten wouldn't be like this!" Trunks said throwing his hands up into the air. Bra glared back.

"Don't blame me for your mistakes you big dope!" Bra spat. Trunks stood up.

"If I'm a dope then you're a spoiled brat!" Trunks said back. Bra stood up and they both glared at each other face to face. Goku managed to steal Bra's popcorn and wolf down the rest.

"You know, you two really shouldn't fight between yourselves." Goku said cheerfully. Both Briefs turned and glared at Goku.

"Stay out of this!" They snapped. Goku sweat dropped and hid behind the bed. He peaked his eyes over. Trunks and Bra went back to glaring at each other. Goten looked between and tilted his head again. Goten then caught a whiff of something then trotted out of the room. 

"Goten No! Get back here!" Goku cried out as he raced out of the room to chase after his son. The Briefs looked away from each other in confusion then back

"We'll have to finish this later sis." Trunks said. Bra nodded and the ran after Goku.

Vegeta had flipped through 346 channels out of thousands on Bulma's cable connection. So far he had not found a single thing to watch.

"Why can't she at least get something I WOULD watch!" Vegeta snapped as he passed the 400th channel. Just then a small look-alike Goku peaked over the couch. Goten bared his tiny fangs and growled. 

Vegeta whipped his head around but saw nothing. Goten then leaped on to the couch growling at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Beat it brat. I'm watching TV." The ouji spat out. Goten growled then pounced on Vegeta. Vegeta jumped out of the way and watched Goten fall off the couch. "Will you stop that!"

Goten got up and turned around growling fiercely. Then Goten jumped again and began barking. Vegeta cried out and began running around with Goten hot on his tail. 

"He's serious!" Vegeta snapped as he climbed up a dish cabinet. Goten barked out at him then leaped up snapping his jaws at Vegeta. Goku heard all the noise and stopped into the dining room only to see and blue fly into his hair.

"What the!" Goku was then tackled by Goten who began biting and snapping to get Vegeta out of Goku's wild mane. Vegeta scratched out then raced off with Goten in tow. Goku whimpered in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Goku what happened?" Trunks asked. Goku had a tear in his eye for pain. Bra had followed looking just as concerned.

"I was attack by a kitten and my own son chasing him!" Goku said standing up. Trunks looked at Bra confusedly. Vegeta then came barreling back and through Goku's legs, Goten following. "Goten no! Stop!" But it was too late as Goten knocked Goku over and raced off after Vegeta.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." Bra said picking up Goku and placing him on the couch. They heard more crashing noises and both winced. 

"If mom finds out that dad being chased around by Goten and breaking things she'll freak!" Trunks said. Bra nodded as she looked at the dazed Goku.

"We're gonna need some bandages Trunks. Goten's daddy doesn't look so good." Bra said. Trunks nodded and raced off. Goten then raced in with Vegeta in the lead. Vegeta leaped onto the couch and onto Goku's stomach making Goku jump up in pain. Goten the jumped on to Goku's head and then pawed him in the chest chasing after Vegeta. Goku once again became dazed.

"Some one get the license plate number from that truck!….I have just been violated again!" Goku said with swirl eyes. Bra rolled her eyes.

"Trunks you better hurry! The chase is making Goten's daddy worse!" Bra shouted out. Just then a huge crash sounded through out the house. "I really hope that wasn't mom's brand new china set." Bra said nervously. Trunks came down.

"I really hope that wasn't mom's brand new china set." Trunks said handing Bra the medical stuff. Just then the lab door opened and Bulma stepped out.

"What in Kami's great green underpants is going on up here?!" Bulma said. "What's all that crashing sounds?" Bulma said. Trunks and Bra sweat dropped.

"Mom I would like to say in our behalf that this isn't our fault! Bra and I are completely innocent!" Trunks said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"As if Trunks. You're never innocent." Bulma said. Then Vegeta raced though Bulma's legs.

"Oh no, not again…"Bra said. Then a second later Goten knocked Bulma over and continued his chase of the ouji. Bulma glared and began to boil.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. The house shook slightly. Goku woke up slightly and looked over at Bulma.

"Now you know how I feel Bulma. They've done that to me twice and more." Goku said groaning as he held his bandaged head. "I think I got a headache." Goku moaned out. 

"What the heck is Goten doing?!" Bulma said sitting down next to Goku. Bra finished wrapping Goku's head.

"Well Goten raced out of my room then began chasing the kitten and that's all we know." Trunks said. Bulma groaned as she heard another crash.

"I bet that was my china set and the other dishes and glass no nailed into the ground." Bulma said. Just the ChiChi walked into the room.

"Sorry about being late. Well let's go Goku. Grab Goten as well." ChiChi said. Just the Vegeta jumped into ChiChi's arms. The group paled.

"ChiChi watch out!" Goku called. Just then Goten ran into the room. He was about to jump when ChiChi gave her death glare and pulled out her frying pan.

"Try it and I smack you!" ChiChi said icily. Goten paled then ran off not looking where he was going. He ran into a wall and fell unconscious. The group blinked then looked at the kitten in ChiChi's arms. He was panting heavily, his body trembling.

"Sorry about that ChiChi. We had a bit of trouble." Bulma said scooping up her saiyan kitten and tried to soothe him. ChiChi relaxed and put the pan away.

"It's not problem. I heard all the crashing sounds and I came in looking for you all." ChiChi said. "You have a real mess in the hall and dining room Bulma." ChiChi said. Bulma groaned.

"I have ouji boy here and Goten to blame for that." Bulma said as she headed for the lab. ChiChi corked a brow.

"Where are you going Bulma?" Goku said. Bulma paused at her lab door and turned around. 

"I'm tired of putting up with him as this kitten so I'm changing him back before all my dish ware needs replacing. I'll be in the lab if you need me." Bulma said carrying off the kitten down the stairs.

"Not down! I spent nearly an hour just climbing up them!" Vegeta squeaked out. Bulma flicked Vegeta's nose in annoyance. "Ouch! I get already." Vegeta growled as he rubbed his nose. The group followed Bulma down the stairs and watched as she threw the kitten into the machine.

"What are you doing mom?" Bra asked questionably. Bulma went behind the control panel and pressed the reverse button.

"I'm saving your father from a life time of eating cat-nip and being chased around by dogs." Bulma said turning on the machine. They all heard a loud scream as the machine continued to run. The machine shut off and the door opened. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present the Saiyan no Ouji." Bulma said flatly. Vegeta walked out of the machine gripping his head. The group all had hanging jaws.

"What are you bakas staring at?" Vegeta growled out as he clenched the machine trying to keep balance.

"I guess mom wasn't joking. That really was dad." Trunks said as he gaped. The others looked stunned.

"But…the kitten…the look-alike…" Goku stumbled with his speech. Vegeta growled and stood up.

"Baka! I was changed into that kitten because of Bulma's infernal machine. All this time I had to suffer because I messed with it!" Vegeta snapped. Goku mouthed words but nothing came up.

"Goku please understand. Vegeta had to pay for messing with things he doesn't understand." Bulma said. Goku pouted.

"I know. But I wanted to adopt him!" Goku cried out. The group sweat dropped. Vegeta glared and began stomping up the stairs.

"As if I would let you. Now let's go Kakarott. We've got a sparring session." Vegeta said. Goku cheered up and raced off.

"Well that went well." Trunks said. Bra nodded. Just then Goten walked down the stairs clutching his head.

"Does anybody know how I wound up in the living room?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK: "Well that was the end of Just My Luck. Unfortunately."

Videl: "Yes that was a great idea. Making the arrogant saiyan prince a meager kitten. That was a hoot TK.

Pan: "Indeed. Though I did loose track of Trunks and Gohan TK." 

TK: "Aww don't worry about them. It's Goku and Vegeta you should be worried about. I heard in the story they were off to find the dragon balls." {rubs the top left arms}

{ultra_gohan and Marai Trunks enter}

Trunks: "Sorry TK. We couldn't find them. They did have the dragon radar though."

ultra_gohan: "If they complete that wish I'm going to kill them!"

TK: "What wish?"

ultra_gohan: "They said they were going to add another saiyan to their small party and I do believe they meant you TK."

Videl: "So. If she becomes a saiyan then she'll rule those two."

Pan: "She might even start controlling them." {snickers}

TK: {sweat drops} "As much as being a saiyan sounds fun, I'd chose the human race thank you. I don't need more boy glomping over me thank you."

Pan: "Yeah. G-d forbid someone would try to replace Gohan."

{Pan and Videl burst out laughing. TK frowns}

ultra_gohan: "That's not funny. It could happen."

TK: "Not in this life time."

Trunks: "Or the next."

TK: "Yes well. We'll find out soon right?"

{TK's body glows an eerie dark color and dark brown tail shoots out of her back.}

Trunks: "They did it."

Pan: "TK you alright?"

TK: {crosses her arms and glares.} "Someone better hold me back because when they get here I'll be tearing their heads off."

ultra_gohan: "Do we have to?" {receives a death glare from TK} "OK!"

Pan: "You know TK, when they get here you can beat them up more efficiently because your saiyan."

Videl: "That's right. And you can chase after them cause you can fly now." {both receive the death glare}

TK: "I told you. I liked being human."

{Goku and Vegeta enter. TK is held down into her seat.}

Goku: "Well it worked! She's a saiyan and now we can be together."

Vegeta: "No. Now we have another saiyan and we can save the saiyan race!"

TK: {taps both saiyans on the shoulders} "Now I can beat you behinds in a fair fight for going against my will." {drags both saiyans outside} "I'll be right back. I have to take out the garbage." {slams the door}

Videl: "You think is was wise to allow her to do that?"

Pan: "Who cares! For now lets…" {thinks and screams!}

ultra_gohan: "What's wrong?"

Pan: "TK left without saying the summery for her next story."

Videl: "Great. She said she'd tell us."

Trunks: "Well she can tell us the next time. Right now we need to close. We're running over."

Pan: "Fine! Who's turn it is this time?"

ultra_gohan: "Videl's turn."

Trunks: "Ok then."

Videl: "Do I have to?"

Group: "Yes."

Videl: "Fine! Thanks for coming, we'll see ya later!"


End file.
